


You and Me in Paradise

by starsinger



Series: In the Beginning [26]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Beach Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shoreleave on a planet turns into the pairing game. Going to try a new pairing, here. For me anyway. Don’t own them. Darn it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Shoreleave is granted to all off-duty personnel. Captain out,” Jim announced. He and most of the bridge crew grinned, they could practically hear the shouts all over the ship as crew members went hurriedly searching for their collective swim trunks and for whatever transportation they could finagle their way onto, whether it was a shuttle or a transporter pad. Jim closed his eyes briefly, he knew his husband, Chris, had something planned for the next couple of days, but wouldn’t tell him what. He smiled at the hand laid on his shoulder.

“Looking forward to some down time, Captain?” Uhura asked.

“Yeah, you?” he asked.

“After Spock finishes his shift, we’ll join you dirtside,” she said quietly. The chimes sounded on the bridge as the turbolift opened up to release Beta Shift onto the Bridge. Lieutenant Kevin Reilly, newly certified Bridge Officer, came up to Jim.

“I am here to relieve you, Captain,” he announced.

Jim grinned, “I am relieved, Lieutenant. Lieutenant Uhura and Commander Spock are remaining on board for this shift if you need any help, Lieutenant. Should be a quiet mid-shift.” Jim could feel the excitement radiating off the young man. He couldn’t blame him, he remembered the first time he sat in this chair commanding this ship. Okay, so he was a little beaten up at the time, but no one held grudges, not on this ship anyway.

Uhura and Jim got into the turbolift with the rest of their shift and looked at each other. Uhura raised an eyebrow. Jim quirked the side of his mouth. The rest of the inhabitants steadfastly ignored them, knowing what was coming when the doors opened and some unsuspecting new crew member got an eyeful. Sure enough, the doors opened as Jim grabbed Uhura and instigated a full on kiss in his arms, even going so far as dipping her back in his embrace. They heard gasps running through the hallway outside as five people exited and only two entered. Someone cleared their throat. “I think you can let go of my husband now,” Chris said casually.

Uhura laughed as Jim let go. “How many people saw that?” she asked.

“Oh, fifteen or twenty, including Admiral Denison. He asked me if that happens frequently. I told him it was a running joke,” Chris told him.

Jim nodded to Spock, “Headed for Science?”

“Yes, Captain, Lieutenant Reilly will find me readily available,” Spock said. He was unfazed. The show hadn’t been for him or Chris, and they both knew nothing serious was meant by the show.

Bones got on as Spock and Uhura exited. He looked at Jim. “Uh, Jim, you’ve got a little lipstick right there,” he said pointing to the side of Jim’s face. “Uhura get a little carried away this time?” he asked.

“Not that I remember,” Jim said, dabbing at the spot indicated with a handkerchief he always kept on him. “Headed for the shuttlebay?”

“Of course, can’t trust those transporters scattering my molecules between here and who knows where. Might end up in the middle an ice lake or something,” he muttered.

Jim laughed. This was so typically Bones. “Bones, this is a warm water world. There are no ice lakes due to a negligible axial tilt,” he told the doctor.

“Well, if there is one, I’ll be the one to find it!” Bones grumbled. Jim laughed as they exited at the bay. Jim was personally piloting the craft with Bones as his assistant. Bones had reluctantly started to learn how to pilot them, but felt confident with Jim by him, helping. Chris discovered that Jim was a very good teacher during this process. He was always patient with whomever he was helping, and never tried to hurry along, unlike Hendorff.

The shuttle they were taking down also held Chekov and Sulu as well as much needed supplies for the burgeoning colony below. Chekov and Sulu were idly talking in the back as the others boarded. Jim started to check the shuttle before take-off as Scotty hurried aboard along with five ensigns and three Lieutenants. Bones helped with the check list before strapping into the co-pilot’s seat. Jim smiled as he maneuvered the shuttle out of the bay and into space.

Instead of getting uptight, Bones took the time to focus on Jim’s piloting of the craft, how he handled the tricky entry into the atmosphere. There was a bit of turbulence as they entered, and then they hit a warm air pocket that caused them to bounce, but it was nothing they couldn’t handle. Jim let Bones handle the landing and they all made a safe and easy touchdown at the spaceport. Jim unstrapped himself and turned to the rest of the occupants, “Alright, everyone, have fun, but not too much fun!” Laughter greeted this statement as he joined Chris. Bones slung an arm around one of the prettier Lieutenants as they headed out the door. Scotty, Sulu and Chekov were talking animatedly as they left as well.

“Well, it’s just you and me, Jim,” Chris said kissing him.

“Just the way I like it,” Jim said. “Do you think Chekov and Sulu will finally get their act together here?” Jim asked.

Chris shrugged. “It could happen,” he said as they grabbed their stuff and headed out.

* * *

Chekov grinned at Sulu as they exited the changing room. They had checked into their hotel room and went down to the beach. They were glad to get out of their uniforms and into something more comfortable as Sulu put the umbrella in the sand. “Vat’s the umbrella for?” Chekov asked.

“Please, Pavel, you’re pale skin will burn no matter how much sunscreen we slather on you,” Sulu told him. Chekov laughed. Hikaru was his best friend. The spread out their towels and lay down on the warm sand. The sky was blue as was the ocean, sand was a golden brown, and they could hear children playing in the distance. Sulu turned over onto his side looking at his companion. “Hey, Pavel, have you ever thought about us, I mean, you know.”

“About being something more than friends?” Chekov asked taking a deep breath.

“Well, yeah, I sometimes envy the Captain and his easy relationship with Chris,” he said.

“I know vat you mean,” Chekov replied. He rolled over onto his side facing Sulu. “You vant to try?”

“Really? You mean that?” Sulu asked.

“Da, I mean it. Ve von’t know unless ve try,” he told the other man. Sulu leaned forward in a maneuver he frankly hadn’t tried since his divorce. He kissed Pavel gently. Pavel, apparently, was having none of that as he opened his mouth and thrust his tongue at him. Sulu chuckled as he accepted the tongue of the Ensign. He snaked a hand downward and slipped it under Pavel’s trunks not breaking the kiss. Pavel groaned as Hikaru played with him. The kiss broke, “Maybe ve should vait for something more private for that,” he told Hikaru.

Sulu nodded in agreement as they both rolled onto their backs and slowly got up. They headed for the dressing room where their clothes currently resided and locked the door behind them. Sulu’s hands were all over the young Russian as he stripped them both out of their trunks. The younger man’s pale skin and light fuzz covering his skin made him irresistible as Sulu dropped to his knees. Chekov was leaning against a ledge of a covered window as he looked down. Sulu fondled the younger man’s balls as he went down on him. The head of his cock in Sulu’s mouth. Chekov’s moans spurred him on as he coaxed his legs open a little further.

Chekov felt the first finger enter him and tensed. He told himself to relax, Sulu wouldn’t do anything to hurt him. He spread his feet out a little more allowing the other man more access as another finger joined the first, getting him to open up more. The third finger was uncomfortable until Sulu’s expert fingers found that spot. Chekov knew it had to be his prostate, but he had never felt anything so intense before. He had to hold onto Hikaru’s shoulders to keep upright and even then he wasn’t so sure. He finally came in Sulu’s mouth who milked him for all he had.

Chekov scooted further back on the sill, putting his feet up beside him. “Are you sure?” Sulu asked him. Chekov nodded. It was his first time with a man, and he knew what he wanted. He wanted Sulu to take control. The head of Sulu’s cock pushed into Chekov’s entrance as Chekov looked down. He apparently wanted to see Sulu take him for the first time. Sulu took his time, there was no hurry. They had this room for the rest of the day, even if they were using it for unintended purposes. This allowed the younger man to adjust to the stretch and burn of the intrusion. He stopped several times to allow Chekov’s pants to normalize.

Chekov never said a word to make him stop. In fact, all he said was, “Okay, keep going.” And Sulu did. When he finally was fully inside Chekov, he wriggled around a bit, making sure Chekov was still okay with it. Chekov leaned back against the window and nodded. He grabbed his own cock as Sulu pulled out some and thrust back in watching Chekov the entire time. He didn’t stop, but watched his face in case something felt wrong to him. Chekov’s skin had turned a pale pink color in response to his own arousal and Sulu adjusted the angle of his thrusts. He knew he’d gotten it right when Chekov started chanting, “Oh, god” over and over again. They kept this up until Chekov came suddenly all over them.

Sulu stopped and looked at Chekov, “Well, what did you think?”

“Vhy did you stop?” Chekov asked. “You have not come yet.”

Sulu smiled gratefully as he pulled out and coaxed the younger man into a standing position. Chekov turned around and bent over the sill, legs still wide. Sulu thrust himself back into him, taking with sure, even thrusts as Chekov met his every move. They both reveled as the feelings as Sulu’s cock was massaged by Chekov’s clenching muscles. They both exploded simultaneously as someone came knocking at the door. “Who is it?” Chekov asked as Sulu removed himself from his body.

“Just the hotel, wondering if everything is alright,” came a feminine voice.

“Oh, I’d say everything is perfect, thank you,” Chekov replied as Sulu wound an arm around his new lover. They kissed again, open mouthed and shamelessly. “Let’s do this again sometime,” Chekov suggested. “Someplace where they’re less likely to interrupt us.”

Sulu grinned in agreement, “Yes, let’s.”

* * *

In a hotel room not far from the beach Jim lay comfortably on top of Chris. Neither man inclined to move after activities similar to what Sulu and Chekov had just performed. Chris lifted his head and grinned at the younger man, “Hi.”

“Hi,” Jim responded.

The comfort of the day had melted away all the tensions of the last few months as Jim lay entwined in his husband’s arms. This was as perfect as it could get as they idly traded kisses. “This is perfect,” Chris told him.

“I have my good ideas,” Jim told him.

“Well, I am inclined to agree,” Chris responded unaware that Sulu and Chekov would also be so inclined, if they had known about the conversation. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” Jim responded as they both drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I couldn’t leave Jim and Chris like that. My Sulu and Chekov too. Don’t own them.

Jim slowly awoke, the fingers of his left hand entwined with Chris’ as his stomach began to rumble. Chris chuckled, “Mine just woke me up too.”

“I don’t want to get dressed,” Jim told him, kissing the chest beneath him.

“We should make an appearance. Admiral and Mrs. Donovan are expecting us for dinner,” Chris said.

“We can’t skip it?” Jim asked.

Chris idly ran his fingers through Jim’s hair. “No, besides, we’ll be able to see how the rest of the crew are doing,” Chris told him.

“They don’t need babysitters,” Jim pouted. He was completely relaxed and wanted nothing to change that.

Chris urged him up, “That may be true, but my stomach needs filling. I’ll make it up to you later, I promise.”

“What’s the dress code?” Jim asked as he went looking for something resembling pants.

“Swimsuits!” Chris said with a laugh.

“Good, that’s all I could find,” Jim returned. He pulled on a shirt along with his flip flops.

“I’m going to continue to do naughty things with your backside when we get back,” Chris said to him as they exited the room.

“Promises, promises,” Jim told him as they made their way to the lobby. They walked out into the night and found their way to the restaurant. It was an underwater restaurant where patrons could see the denizens of the deep, and if they chose, dine on a floating table chained to the bottom. Jim found the Admiral and his wife sitting in that area of the building and joined them. Mrs. Donovan was eighty, and sensibly wore a one piece swimsuit. She and her husband though were trim and fit, and Jim was willing to bet she would have given many women in a two piece a run for their money. “Admiral,” Jim said shaking his hand. He gallantly pressed a kiss into Mrs. Donovan’s hand.

Mrs. Donovan, as it turned out, was an Ambassador for the Federation, and spent more time away from Earth than her husband. “I heard about your performance in the turbolift today, Mr. Kirk,” Lydia said to him. “Do you always put on a show with your female crewmembers?” she asked.

Chris smothered a laugh. “No, he did that to Nyota. Matter of fact she hated Jim when they first met. He hit on her at a bar right before he came to the Academy.”

“I also got beat up that night. And I found you,” Jim said with a smile.

“Why are you so friendly now?” Lydia asked.

“Well, my ex-girlfriend pushed me headfirst out of the closet, and Nyota announced it to the whole campus. She claims that it simply came out a little louder than she thought it would. Spent a few nights on their dorm room floor when my roommate was feeling amorous and wouldn’t let me in,” Jim laughed.

“So, why the act?” Lydia asked again.

“We do it right as the turbolift doors open to the deck where we pick up Chris and Spock, Spock is Uhura’s boyfriend. And we only do it when we have new crewmembers on board. Gets their tongues wagging the first day! We started it as a joke when we had Admiral Cartwright on board one day,” Jim said with a shrug.

Lydia laughed, and then looked at them seriously. “I know you’re young. But are you two having, you know, sex?” she asked.

Jim gaped at her. Chris had a coughing fit. And the Admiral, he just pointed out, “Darling, they are married…to each other.”

“Well, then it’s alright,” she announced. “You know you shouldn’t have sex until you’re married.” Apparently satisfied she turned to her menu. Jim had to excuse himself for a moment until he could compose himself. He wasn’t about to drown pretending he’d dropped something that would float.

They both passed Chekov and Sulu as they left. “Was Chekov walking funny?” Jim asked Chris.

“Couldn’t tell,” Chris muttered. “Oh my god, I was told she was old fashioned, but that was something I didn’t expect.”

“I think she caught Admiral Donovan off guard too. Did you see the way he rolled his eyes?” Jim asked. He turned, pulling Chris into his arms. “Let’s go for a swim,” he told him, pressing himself against him.

“Now?” Chris asked.

“Yes, now, we can get but naked in the moonlight, and nobody will see except this ocean’s equivalent of fish,” Jim told him, kissing him.

The beach wasn’t deserted, but populated by six adults, all intent on pursuing the same pastime Jim had in mind, swimming of course. Jim dropped his shorts on the beach and headed into the surf wearing just his shirt. Chris chuckled as his own clothes joined Jim’s on the beach and he joined Jim in the water. It was so relaxing. They both sat in the shallows as the waves swept around them. Three moons watched silently overhead. The water was warm and the breeze refreshing over their skin as they enjoyed themselves.

“Do you want to do it here?” Chris asked.

“No, I don’t want sand some places. It would be next to impossible to get out,” Jim replied. “Bones, he’s rubbing off on me.” Chris laughed as they got up, found their clothing, and made their way back to the hotel. It seemed that the hotel staff were indifferent to the varying states of dress of their guests, because not a word was said by anyone they passed.

Jim headed for the shower. He wanted to get the sand off him before he headed to bed. Chris had much the same idea as he joined him in the shower. Chris moaned and closed his eyes as Jim went to his knees. His mouth almost inhaling his cock. “I’m personally glad we didn’t wait until we got married, Jim. It might never have happened otherwise,” Chris told him.

Jim hummed his agreement, his mouth was full. Jim’s talented tongue worked its magic as the young man took in his entire length. Chris couldn’t stop himself, he started thrusting down Jim’s throat. Jim, used to this, simply relaxed and played with Chris’ balls. Chris erupted into Jim’s mouth and Chris’ legs started to shake. Jim pulled himself off Chris and stepped out of the shower handing Chris a towel as he used the other. Jim lay on the mattress facing away from Chris who climbed in next to him. Chris sighed as he kissed Jim’s back and hugging him before moving his legs and buttocks around so he could massage Jim’s perineum.

Jim’s hips thrust backward toward him. Chris kissed the back of his neck. “Become a little beggar have you?” Chris asked. Jim threw back a dirty look at Chris who laughed again. “Yes, Chekov was walking a little funny tonight. He’ll get used to this,” he said as he thrust upwards pushing himself into Jim’s willing body, “soon enough.” Jim moaned as Chris turned his jaw back toward him and leaned up to kiss Jim’s kiss swollen lips.

“ **I** happen to like older men,” Jim said with a gasp. Chris laughed. It was a quote, he couldn’t quite put his finger from where it came, but it was one. Chris rolled his hips into his husband, feeling the clenching muscles around his own member. Jim’s hands went to his own, pumping it with automatic gestures. They’d had too many interrupted nights in the last few months for them not to take advantage of this all too brief a respite. Jim met his thrusts willingly and with enthusiasm, having turned off his comm to ensure they wouldn’t be interrupted. Finally, Chris’ thrusts became stutteringly eratic, Jim threw his head back onto Chris’ shoulder as he cried out his own orgasm.

Chris grabbed a wet cloth from the table beside them and reached around to clean Jiim and then himself up before rolling onto his back. Jim was a very tactile person and loved nothing more than snuggling up next to, or on top of Chris. “I wish we could stop tomorrow from coming,” Jim said.

Chris laughed and whispered into Jim’s hair, “It’s only for a few hours, Jim. Then, I’ll come back and we’ll enjoy the rest of the day together.”

“I’ll find Bones or Scotty,” Jim said.

“Not Sulu and Chekov?” Chris asked.

“No, they’ll make me jealous because they’ll be doing what we should be doing,” Jim said with a mumble.

Chris laughed, kissing Jim’s forehead. He loved Jim, but the younger man was very possessive, “Let them have their fun. The first few months are the bonding ones, you know that. They’ll figure out that they belong together, or this was a fling.” Chris mumbled before he fell asleep, “I have the feeling this is more than a fling.” Jim was asleep before Chris and didn’t utter a word.

* * *

Sulu wasn’t sure how they’d managed this particular position. Sulu was leaning back against the bed and Chekov had impaled himself backwards on his cock, bending slightly at the waist. Chekov stopped when he was fully impaled and closed his eyes. Sulu ran a hand up his spine, causing him to shiver. “What is it?” Sulu asked.

“Nothing, I’ve never felt anything like this. It’s incredible, Karu,” he said. He gasped as Sulu rolled his hips into him.

“I’m glad you like it,” Sulu told him. He grabbed Chekov’s hips and thrust into him again. Chekov moaned as he met his thrusts. “You feel pretty incredible yourself,” he whispered thrusting in and out of Chekov. Chekov moaned again unable to keep it in. “That’s it, just let it out,” Sulu told him. Chekov started panting his sounds becoming louder and louder, he finally came with a shout, making Sulu look around nervously. He laughed, this was a hotel, the staff was probably used to people making all sorts of noises.

Chekov ground his hips against Sulu’s suggestively, and Sulu pulled out and lay down on the bed. “You vant me on top?” Chekov asked. Sulu grinned as he stroked his own cock. Chekov maneuvered himself into position before leaning in for a soul-searing kiss, their hands clenched together. He impaled himself once more facing Sulu this time. Sulu couldn’t help himself, he reached between them and grabbed Chekov’s dick and caressed it.

“This is all mine, now,” Sulu said. “No one else’s.”

Chekov moaned again as he came, Sulu spurting deep inside him. “No one else’s,” Chekov agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day, and they find Sulu and Chekov in a position reminiscent of Chris and Jim years earlier. Don’t own them.

Jim shook his head. He was trying to find Bones or Scotty, or both. He was pretty sure those two wouldn’t pair up together. They liked women way too much for that to happen. They might end up together on the beach, by the pool, or the hotel lobby for all Jim knew. He did find them on the way out to the pool. They were standing and chatting with knowing looks in their eyes. “Hey, guys, what’s up?” Jim asked.

“Sulu and Chekov, that’s what’s up,” Bones said with a laugh. Jim gave him a faint, knowing nod before Bones continued, “Come on, you gotta see this.”

Bones lead Jim out to the pool where they found Sulu and Chekov asleep. They were asleep in one of the poolside lounging chair big enough for one. Somehow they had managed to wedge themselves into it. “Remind you of anyone?” Bones asked

“No,” Jim said. Bones pulled out his PADD and started flipping through pictures. Then, he showed Jim one in particular. It was New Year’s Eve and Bones had invited Jim, Chris, Gaila, Nyota, Sulu, and a number of other cadets over to his Mother’s house for the holiday. The picture was of his Daddy’s recliner, fully reclined, with Jim and Chris wedged into it and sound asleep. Empty champagne glasses clasped loosely in their hands and Happy New Year hats perched precariously on their heads. “It’s a good thing your mom gave me and Chris the same room,” Jim said with a laugh.

“The funny thing was I never told her a thing. She took one look at the two of you and gave that room to you,” Bones said.

“And conveniently forgot to give Chris one,” Jim said with a laugh. “All I remember of that incident was lying back in that chair and Chris telling me to move over.” Jim changed the settings on the PADD and aimed it toward the new lovers. “Hey, Miss Ellie predicted these two, might as well make her day!” Jim told Bones.

Bones laughed in agreement as Scotty chuckled behind them. “Aye, they were made for each other,” the Scot commented. “Where’s Chris?”

“He and Admiral Donovan are having a conference with some Federation allies in this sector. They’re feeling them out about this whole Organian situation,” Jim told them. None of them knew much about the situation except the Klingons had been trying to stake a claim over the world for the past few months, and the Organians seemed completely indifferent to the idea. Who could be completely indifferent to becoming slaves of the Klingons? Jim wondered. “Did Spock and Uhura make it down?” Jim asked.

“Yeah, saw them this morning. Kevin did just fine. Biggest problem they had was a cat threw up all over one of the Engineering boards down in Engineering. Took them two hours to clean up the mess and replace the board.”

“Whose cat?” Jim asked.

“Ensign Schrodinger,” came Scotty’s reply. Jim gave him an odd look. Scotty shrugged as Jim sent the picture off to Bones’ Mom. They mutually decided on an easy hike in and around the main city of the colony. The “blue” sky had a greenish tinge to it but did nothing to distract from the beauty around them. “There’s nothin’ like planet made air, is there?” Scotty asked.

“Or star made light,” Bones agreed amiably. “Starfleet and all the problems in the Federation seem light years away, here.” They stood on a small hill overlooking the port, waves crashing in the distance. A faint whine of a transporter beam hummed nearby. The three bemused men looked at each other as Chris joined them from thin air. “How did they find us?” Bones asked.

“Me,” Jim said with a laugh. “My PADD has a tracker on it. Starfleet has determined that every Starship Captain may be needed at a moment’s notice. So they ensure every piece of equipment that I carry has a tracking chip on it. Chris gave the men a broad smile as walked over to them. Jim pulled the PADD and showed him the picture taken earlier that morning.

Chris laughed. “Wow, isn’t that something similar to what we did at Miss Ellie’s Jim?” he asked. “The year she conveniently forgot to give me a room?”

“Yeah, Bones said the same thing. He even has a picture of it!” Jim told him. They returned to the hotel and passed by the pool. Sulu and Chekov were gone. “I hope they still have a brain between them when they get back to the ship,” Jim said with another laugh. Chris steered Jim away from the other men and back into the hotel.

Scotty and Bones looked at each other. “Ye think that we’d hae found willing women by now, Bones,” Scotty muttered. Bones chuckled. “Meet ye at the beach?” he asked.

Bones laughed, “See you there.”

* * *

Chris pushed Jim back against the bathroom sink, nibbling at his neck. “We can wait for the bed,” Jim murmured. “We don’t want to break the sink.” Chris laughed.

“It’s just that we’ll be back on the Enterprise tomorrow,” Chris whispered. “We won’t have many opportunities for things like this for another two years.” Jim sighed in dismay. “We’ll manage,” Chris whispered, kissing Jim deeply and lovingly. Jim wound his arms around Chris’ shoulders. They made their way out of the bathroom and onto the bed where Chris left a trail of kisses down Jim’s torso. Jim closed his eyes in absolute bliss. Tomorrow would come all too soon.

* * *

“Well,” Jim said to Spock the next day. “We had a shore leave and no one was killed, arrested, or driving drunk. That must be a new record. Considering we had one where three admirals were arrested in a shore leave that lasted one day, not two.”

“Indeed,” Spock responded also completely relaxed. “The Admiral and Ambassador Donovan made it back on board an hour ago.” Spock checked the roster, “I have approved the new living arrangements for Ensign Chekov and Lieutenant Sulu.”

“When did they ask for it?” Jim asked.

“An hour ago,” Spock responded. “All personnel have checked back on board. The few passengers we were expecting have as well. We will be meeting up with the Klingon warship K’Tang and dropping off their ambassador and his family in 2.64 days.” The ambassador had surprised Jim. The man was cultured and well spoken, having studied Shakespeare among other human writers. He had even learned to eat with something other than his fingers.

“Well, I’m sure that he’ll be relieved to be on his way home,” Jim said. “Let’s be on our way. See you in the morning,” Jim told Spock. Spock nodded and they went their separate ways. It had been a wonderful shore leave for all. Except for maybe that poor cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's amazing how what starts out as a one-shot turns out to be a little longer than planned. I blame Chekov and Sulu! lol

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it started out as a Jim/Chris fic and Sulu and Chekov, as you can see, took over. Oh well, please let me know what you think.


End file.
